Morwaith (NPC)
This article is for the NPC. For the Faction, see here. The Morwaith (see pronunciation, Sindarin: dark-men) are a tribal people of Far Harad. They wander the great plains and are known by their dark skin tone. They serve Sauron and are allied with Mordor, Near Harad, and the Half-trolls, and enemies with Gondor and Taurethrim. Though their crafts and way of life may seem primitive to the Men of the North, the Morwaith lead long and comfortable lives. Their chieftains are wise and just, there is no shortage of wealth due to trade with Near Harad, suffering is rare as times of war are almost unheard of and the only threats are the wild animals. They are strong warriors in battle, sometimes riding on zebras against their enemies. Spawning Morwaith spawn in the Far Harad savannah and arid savannah. They appear more commonly by far in the 'populated' variants of those biomes: whether a savannah region is 'populated' can be seen in the F3 screen, with the information "HaradPopulated:true/false". They can also spawn in unpopulated regions, but this is extremely rare. They also appear in the huts of Morwaith Villages. These villages only generate within populated regions, so any village will always have other Morwaith wandering in and out of the village and the surroundings. NPCs Besides the normal Morwaith 'villager', there are several other Morwaith NPC types: * Morwaith Warrior: The warrior class of the Morwaith. Spawns in the populated regions of Far Harad savannahs, and can also be hired from chieftains. * Morwaith Chieftain: Lives in the Chieftain Hut in a Morwaith village. You can hire Morwaith units from this chieftain if your alignment is high enough. * Morwaith Banner Bearer: A warrior who carries the Morwaith banner into battle. Can be hired, but does not spawn naturally except for invasions. * Morwaith Huntsman: A trader of the Morwaith. Found in the trader huts of Morwaith villages. Sells various animal materials, and buys resources for equipment and food. * Morwaith Hutmaker: Another trader found in trader huts. Sells building materials and buys ingredients for those materials. * Morwaith Mercenary: A warrior who has travelled north and offers their services in exchange for coins. Inspiration The Morwaith were not mentioned in any of Tolkien's lore, nor were they mentioned in the movies. Their history and culture are created entirely by the mod team, but the Morwaith are based loosely on the peoples of Sub-Saharan Africa, as this is the area in the real world to which Far Harad corresponds. Their names are taken from the Swahili language. The name 'Morwaith' is Sindarin for 'Black Men'. They are named such either because of their evil-leaning ways or because the Lord of the Rings is written from a North-Western perspective dominated by the Elves and the Men of Númenor. These were the first tribes of Far Haradrim that early Númenoréan explorers encountered, being the furthest north, and the explorers named them after their most distinguishing characteristic, having never met dark-skinned people before. This is similar to the real-life examples of the countries 'Niger' and 'Nigeria'. Speechbank Friendly *The filthy Forest-Men hide in their trees. So we chop them down. *The fruits of our land are sweeter even than the wines of the Snake-Men! *War makes men! *At night the Great Lion prowls the plains. Make sure you are safe, Person. *Person! Do you come to bring tidings of the war? *Even our chieftains fear the flaming Eye. *May the Great Lion never devour your offspring! *The banner of our men stands stronger than ever. *Do you seek meat or merriment, Person? *The flaming Eye seeks to burn the Men of the North. *Have you seen the North, Person? They say the stars are strange there. *When the Great Lion roars, even the flaming Eye trembles. *A true warrior has the blood of the lion! *Gold and meat. What more do I need? *My dagger has pierced many a Forest-Man. *The Men of the forest have the strength of a twig, the pride of a mango, and the wits of a Troll-Man! *The stars foretell death. *War is imminent. I shall finally be able to prove my strength! *The Forest-Men will fall to our warriors soon! *Person, have you come to listen to my brave deeds? *My blade will stain the forest red! *If you want to kill Forest-Men, Person, then join me, friend! Hired *If I die fighting, my family shall be proud! *May the Great Lion bless our weapons! *Person, do we stop for meat? *I can finally prove myself in battle! *The wind holds tidings of war. *I hope one day to return to my tribe. *My feet are sore, Person. *Are we to fight for the flaming Eye? *It would take a lake to quench my thirst! *You fight like a lord, Person. *I have hunted zebra and crocodile. One day I shall hunt Forest-Man! *It is merely a flesh wound. *I smell battle! *My children shall be big when I return! *When a man dies, his soul meets the Great Lion. Some day I too will meet him. *I have trained for many a day in the heat of the plains. *Some fruit and Snake-Man water would be a blessing! *One day the lands will return to the greatest of the lions. *The flaming Eye fills me with fear, Person. *A banana is always welcome on my plate! *Person, where are we headed today? *Person! Please don't put me on guard duty again! *I know no fear! *Filthy Forest-Men fear my name! *Time for drinking! Hostile *The Great Lion will devour your soul, Person! *Flee, coward! *May you never taste mango again! *The flaming Eye will destroy you! *Did the Forest-Men send you? *Person, your name will be lost to the plains! *Another soul for my blade to feed on! *An enemy of the tribes has no friends in these lands! *Go back to the forest, you pitiful twig! *Raaaaargh! *For the flaming Eye! *Flee, unworthy creature! *Person, savour your demise! *I want your blood, Person! *You have the strength of the flamingo! *Fall before the strength of the plains! *You defy the Great Lion? *For the Great Lion! *Yaaargh! *Forest-Man! Die, Person! *Run or face your death, soulless one! *I have no pity for you, coward! *Our tales tell of Men such as you, Person! Know that they all met their end painfully! *A test for my strength! I shall savour my victory over you! *I have seen braver bananas than you, Person! Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Non-canon Category:Melee Units Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Morwaith